Words of the Heart: Rozen Maiden poetry
by AnimeEyeshime
Summary: I felt guilty about not contributing to the Rozen Maiden community, so here are some short ditties from the point of view of the dolls and even Jun.


The Words of The Heart: A Collection of Rozen Maiden poetry

* * *

MERCURY LAMPE (Suigintou)  
"Loneliness is more frightening than darkness"  
If that is true, then is not my world  
Terror itself? 

Look upon the fallen dreams and broken promises  
That litter the city of my heart  
Look well, for they are yours

Why do you seek perfection when you are only junk?  
Your calmness, your disdain—it infuriates me  
I do truly despise you

Junk you began, and to junk you return  
Give me your rose and break your contract  
Only then will I be satisfied.

* * *

KLEINE BEERE (Hinaichigo)  
There will be a time when we can all play together  
And not worry about the outside or even  
Whether our sisters are our foes 

Until then, I'll keep believing in that time  
In spite of sisters who are mean  
In spite of sisters who think they know everything

Like unyuu, the world will become sweet  
Like crayons, we'll use our dreams to draw the world  
Like you, the world will be safe and comforting

When I'm scared or lonely  
I just keep that thought close to me  
And I know someday you'll lead us to that world.

* * *

JADE STERN (Suiseiseki)  
My world is a garden of dreams  
Does that surprise you—  
That even I can be tender enough to dream of green? 

Don't think for a moment that I can't feel  
That I can't weep or be frustrated or angry  
That I can't have desires or dreams

My mask is one I wear well, don't you think?  
The sister who teases, who torments  
The sister who causes all the trouble

But my dreams are much different from the mask  
And when I sleep, I am reminded once again  
Of the thousands of gardens I once tended, and still do.

* * *

LAPISALAZULI STERN (Souseiseki)  
My firm belief is that I wield the shears  
Only because no one wanted to trust  
My sister with both implements 

For are not my twin sister and I  
Two halves of one whole?  
What would happen if we were one instead of two?

In the course of the game, it will become reality.  
So I wonder: Will I survive with her heart in mine  
Or will she carry my heart and be whole?

I do not talk because no one asks  
And, most of all, no one has the answers  
I can only fight, and hope.

* * *

KANARIEN VOGEL (Kanaria)  
That's me, the forgotten sister  
Nobody cares for my company, it's rated less  
Even than the annoying berry sister 

But I am cleverer than my sisters  
And I watch closer than my sisters  
And it's only me who'll stand in the end

I tell myself that, but I think I don't even believe it  
Am I so horrible that they would shun me?  
Or is it just that even sisters do not know each other's hearts?

I'll wait for them to come around  
They'll see my cleverness and appreciate me  
And then I will teach them the songs that Father taught me.

* * *

ROZEN KRISTALL (Barasuishou)  
Alone of the sisters, I know the truth  
The crystal fields and snowy plains  
Only obscure the eyes of the thoughtless 

In this grand epic that I star in  
There can be only one outcome  
And I tremble to think of it

To become Alice  
To become my Father's dearest child  
That is my wish

Is it a sin to wish for the death of others?  
But are the sisters truly alive?  
I will feel no regret, but I can wish it would end sooner.

* * *

REINER RUBIN (Shinku)  
My sisters can be so thoughtless sometimes  
Not to mention horribly impolite  
But they are my sisters, and we have one father 

Would human daughters destroy one another  
To be placed at their father's side?  
That thought is what troubles me

For if to become Alice is to become human  
Than how can we do something human girls would not do?  
I fear the game is not only forbidden, but impossible

But why do we exist, except to fight?  
I will find a way to change this game  
And to let my sisters live.

* * *

JUN  
Sometimes I wonder what made me so desperate  
As to swear a contract with a doll  
That proceeded to treat like nothing more than her servant 

And why I kept putting up with all the other dolls  
Who would appear so suddenly and never apologize  
For their rudeness or violence

And then I remember the fights we fought  
Against each other and against a common enemy  
And despite myself I was willing to die for them

So we continue on with our odd masquerade  
Pretending not to care for the others when in fact  
They are what keeps us alive.

------------------------

A/N: I suppose I got a little guilty about not contributing to the Rozen Maiden fanfic community. So I offer poetry for now, and prose to come a little later. I know it's nothing brilliant, but I tried to keep everyone in character and I think that turned out all right. So review if you will, but mostly just point me to some good Rozen Maiden fanfiction :)


End file.
